In many situations there is a need to detect the presence of small unsaturated molecules such as those including alkenylic or alkynylic unsaturation. As those skilled in the art appreciate, these small molecules are often gases at standard conditions, which are the conditions under which detection is often needed. While elaborate systems for detecting these compounds exist, there is often a need to detect these molecules in situations or environments where known systems are too cumbersome, too expensive, and/or simply inoperable.
There is, therefore, a need for new techniques and/or devices to detect small unsaturated molecules.